


Twisted

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, SeaMonkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun makes a bet he fears is over his head and comes to Neptune for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sun Wukong is a giant dork. Surprise, surprise...

No longer than it took for the words: "Deal." to escape Sun Wukong's mouth had he begun to regret it. Of course, how could he resist accepting such a challenge after being insulted the way he was? He recognized he wasn't the smartest of people, but that didn't make him stupid. In fact, there used to be a time when the boy was very academically successful. However, Sun didn't possess the motivation or the drive for that sort of stuff. That was more Neptune's department. Sun craved adventure. Sun craved knowledge that he earned by standing on the brink of oblivion. The classroom was suffocating to him. It was for this reason that puzzles were not his forte.

And he had just made a bet to solve a Rubik's Cube for twenty lien.

Sun's brain began working the moment he had walked off with the cube that held his fate. Surely, there was one person he could count on for anything. Neptune Vasilias. Neptune always sprung him out of situations. It was mutual. Any time either boy got into a mess, the other was there to help clean it up. Sun felt like this perhaps was a minor misuse of the guardianship they had going on with each other. But at the moment, he was too determined to care. The golden Faunus knew that Neptune always had a soft spot for him, and perhaps if Sun asked very nicely with cherries on top the intelligent male would throw him a bone--perhaps a banana in this context-- and bail him out.

It had taken approximately three minutes before Neptune began to suspect something was up. Maybe it was the way that Sun spoke so gently, and stood closer than necessary. The blond boy's hand had lingered at his side, nearly touching Neptune's a multitude of times already. Sun wanted something. Neptune could feel it. However, Neptune wasn't sure if he wanted to ask and spoil this attention. It was no well-kept secret that the two had mutual feelings for each other dating back a year or more. For whatever reason, they both just acknowledged it and kept moving. Perhaps it was a shared instinct not to attempt to spoil their friendship. Perhaps they both considered themselves more to the other than a friend as through an unspoken rule. Regardless, neither was too eager to tempt fate.

"Please help me with this." Sun's eyes pleaded with Neptune, and the look of searching in Neptune's own navy hues threatened to trap the monkey out at sea.

"What's with the cube?" Neptune added suspiciously.

"Made a bet."

Sun's hands began to nervously fidget with the device as he waited for a response. Color upon color. Twist after twist. He was beginning to feel nauseous. Part of him liked the constant motion. Sun felt an unplaceable sense of peace when he was idly tampering with things. Unfortunately, that often left things broken. The monkey almost got an entire face covered in red when Neptune tore his eyes off the sight and spoke up.

"A bet over what?" Neptune was impressed with how hard Sun was trying, and began to take a bit of pity on him.

"Twenty lien. Guy called me stupid."

Neptune froze for a second. His teeth grit in annoyance. The intellectual hated when Sun was insulted.

"You're not one for puzzles, man. Why'd you even accept it?"

"Well, I only took it cuz' I figured you'd just do it for me."

Neptune's fists met his hips as he tried to give the best scolding look he could manage. A look that went unnoticed to the blond who was still twisting and turning, his tongue sticking outward from the corner of his lips in concentration. Neptune really couldn't deny the simple beauty of it. Sun just looked so cute when he was adamant about something. Granted, Neptune also wasn't feeling too appreciated being used as a cop out like this.

"So, figured you could just show up, get me blushing, and you could then use my brain to get some cash? That about it?"

Sun stopped his twisting. In fact, even his tail had been mildly knotted due to the confusion from the rapidly accelerated inputs to his brain.

"It's not like that!" The Faunus cried, almost letting go of the half-completed cube inside his grasp. His eyes fell down to it, the colors sneaking through his retinas and infusing him with a hunger to finally finish this. He began furiously twisting once again.

"I just-- I wasn't trying to use you, I just thought you wouldn't like that I was makin' bets again and I didn't wanna get you all upset."

He kept twisting, his tongue stretched out further. Grunting in frustration at every wrong curve and twist. Every success was met with a tiny smile until he felt himself right at the final stretch.

"I'm sorry, Neptune. I just thought it would be fun making you blush a little and then I'd get some money for--"

The boy stopped speaking. His eyes widened as he combed the cube. Every color was in place. Each hue in it's rightful place.

"I did it!" Sun shouted, eyes glancing up at Neptune, and in a frenzy of excitement the shorter boy pressed his lips against the taller one's.

"Thanks, Nep!" Sun cheered.

"I didn't even do anything!" Neptune replied, obviously flustered with red on his cheeks. Sun had never done that before. Neptune couldn't deny how much he liked it. How desperately he wanted to feel those lips on his again. That moment had been far too brief to satisfy the desire that Neptune held inside.

"W--What were you going to buy with that cash anyway?"

Sun cleared his throat.

"Movie tickets."

Neptune's head tilted.

"Uh, two... One for me, one for you. Both of us going. Together..." Sun felt so awkward all of a sudden and slapped a palm against his forehead.

"Like a date! Okay, I wanted to take you on a date!" The blond clarified frustratedly.

Neptune began to grin and let his head tilt forward to look at the ground before he regained his cool composure.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

A moment of pause as the two merely looked at each other, smiles upon their faces.

"Let's cash this in!" Sun said.

"Hey, Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a genius."


End file.
